PROTEIN EXPRESSION FACILITY The first goal of this facility is the purification of highly homogeneous proteins which are required by the Project members. It is anticipated that all Program members will engage in biochemical projects which require the use of homogeneous proteins; proteins that are either unavailable through commercial sources, or significantly more expensive or of lower quality that obtainable in a dedicated core staffed by experienced scientists. Consolidating the efforts of all Program members into one facility will eliminate unnecessary duplication of technical expertise, decrease expenses for the technical staff, while providing control for critical reagents. Once a purification has been established for a given protein, repetitive preparations will be highly consistent. This will establish a high level of quality control. The second goal of the facility is to produce large quantities of highly purified proteins for X-ray diffraction analysis. The number of these proteins will be significantly lower, but their amounts will be much higher.